


Unfair Punishment

by TaigaKunaix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Character Development, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Stupid shit lol, Zamasu is a stubborn fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaKunaix/pseuds/TaigaKunaix
Summary: We all know how Zamasu doesn't like humans right; Imagine him having to stay a full *year* amongst one of them? Yup. Well very... interesting things happen, and things that he never even thought would happen ended up happening anyway. "I really, really hate you." [Zamasu/OC, rated M for future chapters and swearing]





	Unfair Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, lemme just try to apologize for how this story will soon become.  
> Actually… I'm not that sorry. This is a reupload from FF.net, huehue.  
> No, this is definitely not canon. Do not castigate me for such either please. With that being said, enjoy!

"This is for the better, Zamasu."

Sure, it is.

"I want you to get to learn about humans."

_Sure, you do._

And he did, really. But Zamasu didn't want anything, and he'll repeat,  _anything_  to do with humans at all. Such creatures were both too sensitive and insensitive simultaneously. How does that even make sense?

"Gowasu." He took a deep breath, "How could making me… babysit a  _mortal_ , guarantee that I learn something from that species?"

Gowasu sighed. "Have you ever came into contact with any mortal?"

"No."  _And I don't want to._

"Exactly. And this isn't babysitting, but I want you to actually communicate with them, it will help you understand your feelings."

Zamasu stayed quiet. For some reason, he could never ever argue with Gowasu to the point where his mentor would raise his voice. In fact, he can't even remember the last time Gowasu actually  _did_  raise his voice. But either way, he didn't want to spend time with a member of such a troubling species, they cause nothing but conflicts and could never negotiate peace. Doesn't Gowasu not see that?

"How  _long?_ " The Shinling could've drawled out that last word. Hopefully it wouldn't be long, like maybe a minute, or thirty seconds better yet.

"You'll be close with another humanoid for a year, on planet Desna."

Can the Kaioshin get red in the face? Zamasu literally felt like he popped a vessel.

"...A-a year?"

"Yes."

"...An entire year?"

"Yes."

" _Three hundred and sixty five days_?"

" _Yes_."

Gowasu was so firm with this idea, that Zamasu wondered if he was choosing to ignore the more than scornful look on his face.

"But Gowasu-"

"This is for the benefit of you, Zamasu. You are far from becoming a god, you need to learn many things before you reach such a stage. And since you are too passionate with humans, I want you to stay with one of them."

Is he trying to say that he was inept at being a god because he cared about an entire species? Care isn't even a weird word to use for  _mortal_ , he simple didn't like how they acted; upon violence and rebuke. Not that he'd care about them at all. Zamasu's eyes twitched; an entire year, existing alongside humans? Is that even possible?

Thinking about it made Zamasu even angrier.

"Are we clear?"

The sudden clarity in Gowasu's voice made Zamasu flinch slightly, and he knew right then and there that there was no way he could possibly get out of this. Once Gowasu administered such a tone of voice, that meant he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Reluctantly, and almost painfully, Zamasu nodded his head. "Yes, Gowasu."

"Good. I will contact the human that you will be associated with again." Gowasu stood from his seat, pushing the chair in the table. Zamasu still sat there, and Gowasu just sighed at him.

"You may go now."

The Shinjin looked up at his mentor, who was now walking away with his hands behind his back. Zamasu stood slowly; at this point, he could only hope that he would be sane after all of this.

* * *

 

It isn't her first day waking up to an alarm clock. It really isn't, she's spent countless days sleepless, or even only getting less than an hour of sleep a day. But today, or this morning rather, the alarm clock sounded like they were going to shoot a missile out of her phone. Like how anyone would react to such a situation, she sloppily reached and slapped at the screen of her phone until the loud noise would stop. Pushing her kinky hair away from her eyes, Irene slowly sat up on her bed and stretched. With one single look at her phone, the time that it displayed made her groan loudly.

_Nine-thirty-goddamn four in the morning._

Why was the alarm even set so early again?  _Oh… riiiight_ , she sighed,  _I have a piece to finish_.

Irene loved to draw, a lot; so much so that she'd skimp on sleeping for a single project. There were times when she would paint for hours, until the sun sets or until the moon falls, running on nothing but inspiration and water. For some reason, the five hours of sleep she got tonight wasn't enough to sate her energy level even though it was solely for the purpose of drawing.

She yawned and it felt like her mouth was velcroed or something.  _I probably look like a damn orge right now_. She brushed her teeth, and did her morning routine. She pulled off her purple satin bonnet and shook her unruly curls free. She made the mistake of not tying her hair before bed several hours ago, and now her hair needed to be detangled.  _I ought to skip that shit… Ima do it later_. She made her way into the kitchen, stopping to grab her phone off of her sofa, and she settled for something simple: pancakes with eggs and a glass of orange juice.

Irene's house wasn't small, but it wasn't mansion-status either. Her living room was lofty, the wall was a light honeydew hue, but the many portraits that hung on the walls colored the large room. Most of these works she actually bought, and some of them were her own, one of which being a large nearly four-feet long oil-painted landscape of a verdant forest. There were three bedrooms including her own, each of which had enough space to comfortably fit whole sofa settings in it. Her kitchen had quartz-white tiles, and the counters were made of granite.

Her works on the walls would cost millions because Irene happened to be a profound artist in possibly the most socially inconvenient way possible. Someone of her caliber would go to college first to study more on art and whatnot, getting a diploma as a token to their knowledge in art. She did go to art college however, for about a month and dropped out because she was doing everything else  _but_  drawing what she wanted.

That was seven years ago, and in those seven years she's made more than what her student loans would probably be had she decided to stay. Ever since then, art has been what she mainly did for a living, and she was making a pretty damn good one at that. For today, her work could wait because now she wanted, and had the luxury to relax. Literally she could spend the entire day in her house being entertained, anyway. After she finished her breakfast, Irene placed her empty plates in the sink, and commenced to washing the dishes. A text message popped up on her phone, and she slid her thumb down the screen.

_From: Becca_

_Heyyy, what you doing?_

"It's damn near ten in the morning." She snorted. Rebecca was Irene's best friend for a good twelve years, they grew up together through middle and high school. Unlike her though, Rebecca went to college, and she majored in medical science.

_To: Becca_

_I'm skydiving._

Well it was pretty close to what she was doing right now, wasn't it?

_From: Becca_

_Omg please… I wanted to invite you to hangout with the crew._

_To: Becca_

_Really? Today?_

_From: Becca_

_No like, two days from now. I already know you're gonna be tired tomorrow._

_To: Becca_

_You know what, you're not even wrong lol. I'm in, I'll see you in two days._

It would a pretty good idea for her to actually rest tomorrow, now that she thought about it. Time eludes her so much, her sleep schedule was almost always random. The next two days would probably past like the thirty minutes you'd spend in math class.

A weird, almost inaudible sound was heard in her living room. She blinked once and turned around cautiously, she took steps towards the living room. She jumped forward to the opening of the living room, and was about to lunge at whoever dared to run their shit in her house; what she didn't expected was to see the same old dude with white hair that was side-parted to the right. He had black eyes and a pair of pretty green earrings, and was wearing a weird outfit along with boots.

She knew who he was, he spoke with her before but she kind of forgot his name. She was told that he was something called a Supreme Kai, the God of Creation in this universe. With the way he was dressed, it's at least ninety degrees outside, how the hell is he wearing a long sleeve sweater and baggy pants, and not dying in the heat? The man looked like he was prone to back pains.

He cleared his throat. "I do wish to apologize for my intrusion in your home."

Irene shrugged. "It isn't the first time, but it's fine."  _I just realized that I have nothing on underneath this robe, hopefully he won't notice that._  "You can sit down."

"Well, I just came for a short notice. I wanted my pupil to come and communicate with you for some time, as a way for him to learn about humans."

"Oh…" Scratching the back of her head, she fingered the sleeve of her robe. That didn't seem that bad. "For how long though?"

"A year."

"And how old is he? I have to babysit for a year?"

"It isn't babysitting. He is far older than you are."

"Ohhh, so…" Irene gestured with her hands as she spoke. "I mean, I kinda have no problem with it." Would that be really weird to admit? Allowing somebody you don't know in your house for a year? "Don't tell me this dude has temper problems, guy-uhh…"

"Gowasu."

"Gowasu."  _That_  was his name.

"And no, Zamasu is very calm. I simply want him to speak with you and understand humans through experience."

Irene nodded. The first time they spoke implied that there would be something he needed from her which was like a week ago. Now he tells her that there will be a year-long visitor in her house. What kind of experience did he need if he was a God already, though? So many questions went through her mind.

"He will be coming here in two days."

She was brought back by the sound of Gowasu's aged voice. " _Two_  days? Oh, I have somewhere to go in two days! Can it be like… a night or something? I'll be busy through the afternoon."

Gowasu raised his eyebrows, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well. I thank you in advance, hopefully Zamasu will learn from this. Take care." He gave her a kind smile. With that, Gowasu raised his hand and vanished from her house and Irene was left to think about the possibilities for this certain person. She had enough time for this, so much can be done in 48 hours, like watch a bunch of random movies and bake and eat cookies all day.

_Two days… Well, it can't be that bad..._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna preface this; the mortals of Desna are very humanoid-like but are not exactly like us. On average, they are a bit more able bodied biologically. I'll still refer to them as humans though because they are pretty close lol. Also the first maybe twenty chapters will be coming here in a short amount of time, along with the next forty.  
> Yeah... there's a lot...  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
